lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vord
Vord is the son of two wealthy merchants from the Empire of Numeron, and this made him a noblemen as well as a Numenorian. Vord has one sibling in the form of Jord of whom remains in the city of Dreadfort where he is the one that takes the different offers from prospective buyers of Vord's services. It is unknown if Vord has ever had any relationships with women but he carries around a locket of white hair and the name Zobroki is painted onto his armor with a heart underneath it. Vord's early life are completely unknown but he burst onto the scene when he walked into the Order of the Raven and killed nearly the entire leadership of the Order before sitting at the table, and without saying a word his brother would enter the room and say that Vord was willing to enter the service of the Order but the new leadership had to change the ways of the Old or they would suffer the same fate. Following this he would do very few assignments for the Order of the Raven but the few he did were the most impossible of the the tasks sent to Ravenholdt. Eventually he left the Order of the Raven and he and his brother would settle in Dreadfort where they would continue plying his trade, but they no longer searched for gold as they amassed all the gold they would ever need. Instead of gold he wished for rare artifacts and in many cases extremely odd artifacts. Vord would enter the storyline when he entered the Kingdom of Lucerne, and when he did Ezio Ederiz knew that the only reason he would have entered was to kill William Lovie III. This story line would continue during the days following the Invasion of Westbrige, and would only happen during the comic Vord of which is upcoming. History Early History : "Whatever happened to him in his life clearly made a perment impact on his soul. The few who had seen him talked of how he walked with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was said that at times he was said to wail from within his and his brother's Keep in Dreadfort." : -Unknown Human Vord's early life are completely unknown but he burst onto the scene when he walked into the Order of the Raven and killed nearly the entire leadership of the Order before sitting at the table, and without saying a word his brother would enter the room and say that Vord was willing to enter the service of the Order but the new leadership had to change the ways of the Old or they would suffer the same fate. Following this he would do very few assignments for the Order of the Raven but the few he did were the most impossible of the the tasks sent to Ravenholdt. Eventually he left the Order of the Raven and he and his brother would settle in Dreadfort where they would continue plying his trade, but they no longer searched for gold as they amassed all the gold they would ever need. Instead of gold he wished for rare artifacts and in many cases extremely odd artifacts. Vord would enter the storyline when he entered the Kingdom of Lucerne, and when he did Ezio Ederiz knew that the only reason he would have entered was to kill William Lovie III. This story line would continue during the days following the Invasion of Westbrige, and would only happen during the comic Vord of which is upcoming. Point Vord had his wife, and sister captured by Flemeth during his youth and following this he has spent his entire life attempting to gather together the required tools she threatened him with finding all those centuries back. Eventually he had discovered the entire set, but Flemeth cheated him and showed him his sister and wife before saying that she had one more task in that she wanted him to Kill William Lovie III. Relationships Flemeth See Also : Flemeth Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:Assasin